Music and Monsters
by hellraiserphoenix
Summary: The Wanted members are demigods. They have to go on a quest with One Direction to stop other war from happening. This takes place a few months after Ben stole the lightning bolt. The Wanted and One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover Sequel to We're just a band not demigods
1. Meet The New Demigods

Meet the Demigods

Name: Nathan Sykes

Age: 19

Godly Parents: Son of Hermes (Mercury)

Powers: hypnokinesis, powers of persuasion, prophecy, cleverness

Hermes: God of messengers, travelers, thieves, roads, communication, and merchants

Name: Tom Parker

Age: 20

Godly Parents: Son of Ares (Mars)

Powers: great swordsman, great in combat

Ares: God of war

Name: Max George

Age: 20

Godly Parents: Son of Hephaestus (Vulcan)

Powers: pyrokinesis, technokinesis, fire immunity, enhanced forging

Hephaestus: God of fire, volcanoes, craftsmen, blacksmiths, and the forge

Name: Jay McGuiness

Age: 19

Godly Parents: Son of Athena (Minerva)

Powers: make a plan in a matter of minutes and is really smart

Athena: goddess of war, battle strategy, wisdom, and tons of other stuff

Name: Siva Kaneswaran

Age: 20

Godly Parents: Son of Aphrodite (Venus)

Powers: Charmspeak

Aphrodite: goddess of love, lust, desire, and beauty


	2. Meet The Returning Demigods

Meet the Demigods

Name: Giselle Amaro

Age: 17

Godly Parents: Daughter of Apollo honorary Daughter of Nike

Powers: control light, great archer, can heal by singing a hymn to Apollo, and can sing like an angel

Apollo: god of sun, music, poetry, the god of oracles, prophecy, archery, healing, light, and truth

Nike: goddess of victory

Name: Cecilia Acosta

Age: 17

Godly Parents: Daughter of Ares

Powers: great swordsman, great in combat

Ares: god of war

Name: Liam Payne

Age: 18

Godly Parents: Son of Athena

Powers: make a plan in a matter of minutes and is really smart

Athena: goddess of war, battle strategy, wisdom, and tons of other stuff

Name: Louis Tomlinson

Age: 20

Godly Parents: Son of Zeus

Powers: control lightning and the weather

Zeus: god of the sky, rain, lightning, and he is the king of Olympus

Name: Harry Styles

Age: 18

Godly Parents: Son of Aphrodite

Powers: Charmspeak

Aphrodite: goddess of love, lust, desire, and beauty

Name: Zayn Malik

Age: 19

Godly Parents: Son of Apollo

Powers: control light, great archer, can heal by singing a hymn to Apollo, and can sing like an angel

Apollo: god of sun, music, poetry, the god of oracles, prophecy, archery, healing, light, and truth

Name: Niall Horan

Age: 18

Godly Parents: Son of Poseidon

Powers: control water and talk to horses

Poseidon: god of the sea, hurricanes, earthquakes, and horses


	3. Chapter 1: What The Hell Was That!

Chapter 1: What The Hell Was That?!

The giant war was still going on, and with Zeus' master bolt being stolen again it brought chaos.

The demigods in camp Half-Blood who fought in against the Kronos and Typhon were doing everything in their power to stop Kronos from rising again. During the summer the boy band One Direction went on a quest to get the bolt back. The bolt got stolen by Ben Summers Son of Apollo.

This winter break One Direction was spending it at camp, and also this winter 5 new demigods would be brought to camp.

Right now The Wanted were all new demigods, and it was time for them to come to camp Half-Blood. Right now The Wanted were in Las Vegas dong a concert.

~Elsewhere with Ben~

Ben Summers was standing on the Chimera cruise ship overlooking the monsters he found that were working for Gaea. He began to walk to the grand ballroom where in the center was a large golden coffin. Even though Kronos' essence was scattered in Tartarus once more he still wanted to destroy the Gods. Ben smirked evilly as he knelt down in front of the coffin. Ben knew he couldn't use the golden fleece to speed up Lord Kronos healing, but he knew that Apollo children could heal Kronos. And Ben knew which sibling for this job his half-sister Giselle.

"My lord every monster is preparing to help Lady Gaea and the giants while you regain your strength." Ben said to the coffin

"Very well. Begin to search for the Book of Hecate." A powerful voice commanded through his mind

"Very well my lord." Ben said lowering his head

"Also capture that wrenched Apollo girl." The voice commanded again "I don't want her interfering again."

"Of course." Ben got up and walked to the stateroom and began to make preparations for his new guest.

A boy with white hair, pale complexion, and blood red eyes walked into the room. The boy was a son of Hecate and his name was Justin Lavigne.

"So I put boundary spells around the room so the girl won't leave the room right?" Justin asked his best friend

"Yes. Let's make sure she doesn't escape." Ben told him

Justin nodded and began to put up the spells and Ben ordered a group of monsters to go after his half-sister.

Cecilia, Giselle, and Harry were all walking around Las Vegas trying to figure out a way into The Wanted concert without being seen by monsters. As they walked down the main strip they looked around the shops and hotels/casinos. The trio often ended up getting separated from each other.

After picking up Cecilia who got separated from the trio they walked to MGM Hotel and Casino where the concert was being held at. Just like the first time when Ceci and Giselle both went to get One Direction they went to The Wanted's dressing room. After talking with Kevin (satyr) the Wanted's bodyguard they all waited for the boyband to walk in.

As they waited inside the dressing room Harry sat on the couch feeling very uncomfortable when 5 attractive boys walked in. The Wanted members stared at the trio and they looked at Keivn.

"Who are the girls?" Tom said looking at Cecilia and Giselle

"They are Giselle Amaro and Cecilia Acosta. And you all know Harry Styles." Kevin said

"But why are they here?" Jay asked

"Do you about the Greek and Roman myths?" Ceci asked

"Kinda, but what does that have to with anything?" Siva asked

"They're real. Demigods, monsters, Gods, etc. They are real." Harry said

"I have a question, why are you here Harry?" Max asked

"You're demigods and we need you to come to camp." Ceci said

"How do we know if this is real?" Nathan asked

"Guys we really don't have time for this." Harry said

A noise was then heard outside of the dressing room which caused everyone to stop talking.

"Kevin get them to the car and take them to camp." Giselle said

"But what about you?" Ceci asked

"I'll be fine." Giselle said taking out a skull ring and then she pressed down on the skull for it to turn into a stygian iron sword.

Ceci and Harry stared in shock at the sword then they looked at her. Giselle nodded at Kevin then she walked over to the door slipping out of the room going to clear a way for the group. Kevin began ushering out the group of demigods to the car when a huge black dog with red eyes was standing in front of them growling. Before Harry or Ceci could react the hellhound turned to dust. Giselle was there with the sword in her hands.

"Go!" she said before another hellhound tackled her

Kevin reacted and rushed to open the doors to the car and pushed in the demigods.

"We have to wait for Giselle!" Harry screamed

"We can't. Plus she can take care of herself." Kevin said locking the doors before Harry could get out

That's when a flash of light blinded all of them for a moment. Everyone in the car looked out the windows to see Giselle kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily and a person wearing armor walking up to her.

"Kevin we have to help her." Max said

"I can't. She's a strong girl plus she wants me to get you all to you all to camp." Kevin said looking at her one last time before he began driving to camp.

"What the hell was that?" Tom asked as the silence got heavy with tension

~Giselle's POV~

I looked up to see Kevin driving out of here. I smiled and looked up at Ben.

"So why are you here, brother?" I asked in a mocking tone

"Well I can't have you interfering with Lord Kronos' plans so I came to take you to him." Ben said to me

"You have the Curse of Achilles." I said shocked knowing how he is still alive after falling from Niagara Falls

"Yup to bad no one else knows about it." Ben said smirking

"Kronos won't rise again. We'll make sure of it." I said staring at him coldly

"That's where you are wrong. Because you are going to help bring him back." He said

"What are you-" I started to say before everything went black.

~Ben's POV~

I stared at Giselle's unconscious body after I knocked her out. The sword that she had disappeared. I picked her up and carried her bridal styles and used the charmed watch that Justin gave me to teleport back to the Chimera.

I began to walk to the stateroom where I laid her down on the bed then left after placing the draining bracelet that would help heal Kronos. I smirked evilly knowing that Chiron would have to try and keep campers from leaving to look for Giselle. He hoped that they would have a quest for the Book of Hecate.

He would let them do all the work and then steal it at the proper moment.


	4. Chapter 2: Who is Luke?

Chapter 2: Who is Luke?

~Harry's POV~

I was mad at Kevin drove off without Giselle. Over the summer we had grown closer but then it changed when I was with Kendall Jenner. After that our relationship became strained.

"Kevin we have to go back now." Ceci said from the passenger seat

"I can't do that. I have to get you to camp." Kevin said focusing on the road

"So the Gods are real then?" Siva asked

"Yes just don't say any of their names. In our world names have power." Ceci said

"That girl, Giselle. You keep saying she can handle herself, but she looked ready to pass out after the flash of light. Why?" Tom asked

"It's photokinesis. It's very rare for children of Apollo to have that ability." Kevin said "As for why she was exhausted she probably is stressed out."

I stayed quiet throughout all of this. I only hoped she was okay.

We finally made it to camp where we all had to go and talk to Chiron. Right now we were sitting in the rec room when Chiron came in with a frustrated look.

"Chiron what's wrong?" Liam asked with concern

"It seems that Giselle has been kidnapped." He said

"What?!" Zayn said as he jumped up

I can't blame the guy I mean it's his half-sister.

"Zayn sit down." Niall said pulling him down

"She managed to send one of her swords with a message on it." He continued to say

"What did the message say?" Nathan asked

"She said that Ben took her." Chiron said

"But Ben fell to his death in Niagara Falls." Louis said in shock

"The Curse of Achilles." A voice said

We all turned to see a blond hair, blue eyed guy who looked around 19 or 20. But the thing about him was that he was see through.

"Luke." Chiron said in shock

The guy named Luke smiled at Chiron nodding his head.

"Ben took on the curse and she was knocked out by the way." Luke said "He wants to use her to help heal Kronos."

Chiron paled when Luke said that.

"I'll keep watch over her." Luke said before he disappeared

"Go to the pavilion." Chiron said before walking out of the rec room

~3rd POV~

Everyone was still quiet after they heard that Giselle was kidnapped by Ben.

"What is the Curse of Achilles?" Siva asked breaking the silence

"I have a better question, who is Luke?" Louis asked

"I thought Ben died." Ceci said

"We have to rescue Giselle." Nathan said

"Let's go to the pavilion. Then we'll show you the rest of camp." Liam said

Everyone nodded and walked out of the rec room. After the tour of all of camp the group walked to a quiet spot to talk. That's where The Wanted members all got claimed by their Godly parent.

Nathan had a caduceus above his head. Son of Hermes.

Tom had a boar above him. Son of Ares.

Jay had an owl meaning son of Athena.

Max had a fiery hammer floating above his head. Son of Hephaestus.

And lastly, Siva had a dove above his head. Son of Aphrodite.

After they all talked they all walked to the pavilion for dinner, the sing-a-long led by Apollo cabin who weren't very cheerful at the moment. After the sing-a-long everyone went to bed leaving Demeter cabin for border patrol.


	5. Chapter 3: Go To Hades!

Chapter 3: Go To Hades!

~Ben's POV~

I walked into the stateroom with a tray of food knowing Giselle would need it after she woke up. He had placed a draining bracelet on her that couldn't be taken off unless it was by him. The bracelet would slowly drain away her energy then she would be given nectar or ambrosia and the process repeated again.

I had gotten word by Katie and Kelly about the new demigods that arrived at camp. I placed the tray on the nightstand before walking out of the room. The only thing left was to get the Book of Hecate.

~Giselle's POV~

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself staring up at canopy bed. I sat up and looked around the room when my eyes landed on a tray filled of food. I felt drained so I reached over grabbing the tray and placed it on my lap. I contemplated on eating the food but I felt so drained so I ate a bit of it.

After I finished eating I got out of bed and began walking around the room looking for a way to escape. That's when I felt someone watching so I turned around only to see one person who stole my heart. Luke Castellan son of Hermes, my first love, best friend, Kronos' vessel, and hero of Olympus.

"Luke how are you…." I began to ask him with tears in my eyes

"Hey beautiful." He said smiling weakly

I smiled back with tears trailing down my cheeks. He walked up to me and stood before me.

"I'm here to keep you safe. Ben placed a bracelet that drains your energy so the energy could heal Kronos." He said placing a hand on my cheek wiping away the tears that fell

"Is that why I feel so weak?" I asked looking up at him

"Yes. I also met your new friends. The curly haired boy has feelings for you." He said removing his hand

"Harry. Yeah we began dating quest before our relationship became strained by a mortal girl." I said hurt

Luke nodded before disappearing that's when the door opened to reveal Ben.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked mockingly

"I feel drained, have a pounding headache, pissed off." I said angrily

"Well don't worry you'll be fine." He said smilingly widely

"You won't get away with this. I will get rescued." I said

"Oh I know they will come. Tell me how is Harry?" he asked laughing before the door closed

"Go to Hades!" I screamed with tears of frustration streaming down my cheeks

Then Luke reappeared beside me and putting arm around my shoulder trying to comfort me.


	6. Chapter 4: War Council Meeting

Chapter 4: War Council Meeting

~Chiron's POV~

I had finished informing the Gods that Kronos was trying to rise again. Along with the kidnapping of Giselle in which Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis both became furious. I also asked Lord Hades why Luke came back and he replied with wanting to help keep watch over the young child of Apollo.

I did not question this knowing all the Gods had enough on their plates due to Gaea and the giants. I returned back to camp and began to ask the campers who fought in the Titan war to come and train campers for war. I had also gotten word from Iris that the lost Book of Hecate was being searched for by Ben. I began to worry knowing the Goddess only let females learn from her. I also had to make sure that Giselle's friends did not rush into battle looking for her.

~3rd POV~

Every camper was doing their daily activities when many of the senior campers and head counselors were heading to the rec room. The One Direction, The Wanted members and Ceci all were staring in confusion.

"What's going on?" Ceci asked

"I'm not sure." Jay answered

"Can't we ask someone?" Harry asked

"It's a war council meeting." Kelly Blue said walking up to them

"War Council meeting?" Louis asked

"It's a meeting with the head counselors, senior campers, and Chiron. Oh and Rachel." She replied

"What are they for?" Siva asked

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. I've never been in one." She said

"Hey Kelly, do you know who is Luke is?" Nathan asked

"No, but I've heard of him." Kelly told them "They say that he did something, but not really sure what though."

"It's because Ben has mentioned him before." Liam told his half-sister

"I know one thing about him." She said

"Which is?" Zayn asked

"Luke and Giselle were a couple." Kelly said "Also best friends."

Harry's jaw tightened hearing the new information.

"But she has never mentioned him before." Ceci said to the Athena child

"I wouldn't either if my ex-boyfriend died in a war." She said rudely

"What do you mean died in a war?" Tom asked

"I haven't been here long enough to know about them." She said to him "All I know is that many campers get ticked off if they're asked about the war."

After saying that Kelly walked off to talk with Katie from Ares.

"Did you know about that?" Ceci asked Harry and Zayn

"No." they replied

"Hey guys maybe we could ask one of our head counselors." Max said

"Kelly said they get angry when asked." Siva replied

"We can try and asked." Liam said

"Maybe but I want to know more about Luke." Harry said

"Why?" Nathan asked

"Giselle is his girlfriend." Zayn said

"So you don't know about Luke." Tom said

"No." Harry snapped

"Well the thing is Giselle is very private about her life." Ceci said

"You don't know him either. About Luke?" Tom asked

"No I don't." Ceci replied

Tom nodded. After that everyone got quiet waiting for the meeting to be over. After sometime passed when all the counselors and campers came out all with grim or serious faces.

"What's going on?" Jay asked

"Is it that bad?" Liam asked

"Whatever it is it's serious." Tom said

"Yeah could it be due Ben, Giselle being kidnapped?" Harry asked

"Probably." Zayn replied

"Can we help?" Max asked

Everyone shrugged and began to head to the pavilion for lunch.

Chiron was waiting for the head counselors and senior campers to arrive for the council meeting to begin. After everyone arrived Chiron began to address the matters at hand.

"Welcome young demigods. We have important matters to discuss." Chiron told them

"What's wrong Chiron?" Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter asked

"Ben Summers Son of Apollo is trying to rise Kronos again." Chiron said grimly

"But we just stopped him a few months ago. He can't be again!" Malcolm Goulding, Son of Athena exclaimed

"Not only is he trying to raise Kronos. He stole the master bolt. Along with kidnapping Giselle. He also bears the Curse of Achilles." Chiron informed them

"He took my sister!" Will Solace yelled out

"What does he need her for?" Lacy Dior, a daughter of Aphrodite asked

"So she could heal Kronos I presume." Chiron answered

"Well Percy and the others are still dealing with Gaea." Sam Scorpion said

"It's gonna be like the second titan war. Everything is repeating." Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes said

"The only thing is we are fighting two different fights at the same time." Travis Stoll said

"Yes. Only I believe that Ben needs something else to speed the healing process." Chiron said

"The lost Book of Hecate." Lou Ellen, a daughter of Hecate said

"I thought that the book couldn't be found?" Chris Rodriguez, another Son of Hermes asked

"The book is lost, but it will be found soon." Rachel said

"What about Giselle?" Clarisse La Rue, a Daughter of Ares asked

"She will be watched over by Luke." Chiron told her

"Luke as in our dead half-brother? That Luke?" Chris asked pointing to Connor, Travis and himself

"Yes." Chiron said "We must prepare our new campers for battle in case the titan's army attacks."

"We also have to up the border patrol right?" Jake Mason, Son of Hephaestus asked

Chiron nodded then dismissed them asking to keep quiet in order not to spread panic. Everyone left worried, angry, and determined to stop Kronos and his army once more.


	7. Chapter 5: The Book

Chapter 5: The Book

~Tom's POV~

Me and my friends were watching the campers leave the Big House. We were all wondering what happened that everyone was so serious and grim.

"Guys I think we can ask Katie for information along with Kelly." Siva said

"Yeah but you heard Kelly she hasn't been here very long." Nathan said

I was wondering about Harry and Giselle's relationship. I mean if he had a girlfriend why go out with Kendall Jenner.

""Liam maybe your siblings know." Louis said

"Jay you help ask them." Max said to him

"We could try, but were not sure we'll get much." Jay said

We nodded and then went to go for lunch. After we went to do our activities before our nightly routine. I asked around my cabin but I got nothing except glares from the senior campers.

~Harry's POV~

I asked my cabin mates on information about Luka and all I got was useless. All they said were "He was so hot." or "He was amazing with a sword." But it made me jealous when they said he and Giselle were the cutest couple.

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling hoping Giselle was okay. I screwed up big time being with Kendall. I had to rescue her and I know the boys and Ceci felt the same way. Even The Wanted members wanted to help rescue her. I would rescue her no matter what.

~Niall's POV~

~Dream Start~

_I was in the ocean and I could see a person floating in front of me. It was like the messenger my father had sent before to help me._

_"Hello again Niall Horan." The Nereid said "Your father sends a message."_

_"What's the message?" I asked_

_"30, 31, 75, 12." She said "You will encounter stronger monsters. History is also repeating. Good luck."_

_She said before disappearing that's when the dream shifted. I was standing in a luxurious room and I could see Giselle and that guy Luke. He had an arm around her shoulder and she seemed to be exhausted._

_"You know that he's making a huge mistake right?" He asked her_

_"Yes but they are going to try and rescue me." She said to him_

_"So you moved on pretty quickly." He said changing the subject_

_"Of course you would ask that. But yes and I blame a certain goddess for that." She said_

_"Hey it's alright you know. I'm not mad or anything." He said_

_"No he was my summer love. But back to the book is it really at The Cyclops Island?" she asked_

_"Yes they have to find it before Ben does." He told her_

_"I can't believe Ben is using me to heal Kronos." She said_

_"Don't worry I'll protect you as much as I can." he said tightening his grip on her_

~End of Dream~

That's the last thing I saw before I woke up. I needed to tell Chiron and the others about this. I had to for Harry's sake and I wanted to find out more about Luke. I fell back to sleep thinking about the new information I gained.


	8. Chapter 6: The Quest

Chapter 6: The Quest

~Niall's POV~

I woke up early and went to the pavilion to eat some breakfast when I bumped into Kelly.

"Morning Kelly." I said to her

"Morning Niall, you going to eat breakfast?" she asked

"Yup." I told her

The two us made our way to the pavilion waiting for everyone else to arrive. After everyone had breakfast I asked our group to meet up at our spot. I began to tell them about what I saw in my dream.

"So he is going to keep her safe then?" Harry asked after I told them about Luke

"I guess he is." I shrugged

"Niall the numbers you told us are not just numbers." Jay said

"They're coordinates." Liam said

"Coordinates to what?" Nathan asked

"You said they both mentioned the Cyclops island and about some book. Right?" Max asked

"Yeah." I said

"We should tell Chiron." Siva said

We all nodded to each other before going to look for Chiron. When we found him we went to this rec room, and I began to tell him about my dream and the message from my father.

"Thank you for telling me." Chiron said

"Wait! We want to know more about Luke." Zayn said

"I'm sorry but no. I cannot tell you, but the people who know him best are not here." He said

"We want to get Giselle back!" Harry yelled out

Nathan and Tom pulled him down so he could sit on a chair. Chiron looked at us tiredly. He looked at us then he opened his mouth so he could speak.

"In order to rescue her you need to go on a quest." He said

"But what if we get that book that is lost." Max said

"You must consult the Oracle then. And I mean one of you or bring her here so we may hear the prophecy together." He told us

We nodded and then Louis and Nathan went to go get Rachel. The rest of us stayed in the rec room waiting (impatiently I might add) before they came back.

"Hi Chiron." Rachel said

"Hello my dear Oracle." He said smiling at her

"Rachel can we have a prophecy please?" Liam asked her

"It doesn't work like that Liam. Rachel how do we get Giselle back." Ceci said

"And find the lost book." Tom added

Rachel's eyes turned pure green and a green mist surrounded her. That's when she spoke a prophecy.

_You shall sail, an iron ship with _

_Warriors of bone._

_You shall find what you seek and_

_Make it your own._

_You shall be betrayed by one_

_Who calls you a friend._

_A link unknown to be held_

_A new bond will be weld._

_But you shall fail to save _

_what matters, most in the end._

After that Rachel went back to normal. Siva and Zayn both helped Rachel to a spare cot so she could rest. The rest of us were quiet after hearing the prophecy.

"Well children it seems you have a quest." Chiron said

"We leave tomorrow." Louis and Tom said together

Chiron looked at the rest of us and we all nodded in agreement.


End file.
